Fire and Metal
by mizukiryu73
Summary: Second chances are odd things, especially when they are a second chance at life. But they will not complain, and this time, they will not fail.
1. Rebirth

**Ignition**

Harry is the first to regain all of his memories. The spark that ignites that return is the Killing Curse. That is how he gains his love of fire – or as his relatives fearfully call it his "dissident pyromania". But it made them avoid and leave him alone him, so he didn't care. Still, he thankful everyday when he picks up his glasses – because he is still able to see and he would choose half-blind over completely blind any day.

**Sniper**

Hermione grows up with a love of guns. So from the day her grandfather is willing to teach her – it's her present for her sixth birthday – she learns everything she can. She is a competent shooter, but where she truly shines is in marksmanship. Because she has gotten first place in almost marksmanship competition she has ever entered.

Still, it all feels kinda pointless, because she _knows_ that there is someone who's back she should be watching – and making sure they don't slack off.

**Armor**

Every time his "family" calls him a squib, calls him weak, Neville just ignores them and continues on with whatever he was doing. Because they are unimportant, and all Neville really cares about is that he has a _body_ now – even though he isn't quite sure why he wouldn't. the only thing he worries about is that he doesn't have an older brother, because that, more than his body, is important.

But the pieces begin to fall into place on his seventh Christmas. He's at the Malfoy's annual party when he comes across a platinum blonde head buried in an advanced physics book. Neville's exasperated sigh makes the blonde glare at him – at least until the blonde realized exactly who it was.

**Dragon**

Draco refused to like his father and insists upon disobeying his rules at every opportunity. Which is why he hides in a corner reading a physics book during his "parent's" party. So when he hears an exasperated sigh, he thinks it is one of them. When it turns out to be the Longbottom kid, he feels like this has happened before – which is odd, because Draco's sure he doesn't know the kid.

The pieces click with what the kid says in response. "Ed-nii-kun, it's a party. You're supposed to be celebrating."

Draco huffed in exasperated annoyance "Oh, just leave me alone, Al."

Instead, Neville just flops down next to him and asked about what he was reading.

**Lost…**

Neville wandered the train looking for two things – his brother and best friend Draco Malfoy and the kitten he had begged his grandmother for. He had been planning on showing the kitten to Draco and making him acknowledge that Neville _could_ get, keep, and take care of a cat. However, it had disappeared, so now he had to find it first.

… **And Found**

Harry had found a compartment as far away from the hustle and bustle as he could so that he could read a book on this world's alchemy in peace. He was interrupted thirty minutes later by a soft knock coupled with the appearance of his second-in-command in the now open doorway.

"Riza?" He blurted out in shock.

The girl nearly dropped the kitten she was holding. "Roy?"

Harry just nodded and replied with a smirk, "Although, it's Harry Potter, now."

She just sighed in response, "Only you, taicho, only you. And my name is Hermione Granger." Holding up the cat as she took a seat, she asked, "I was looking for it's owner, sir."

Harry frowned thoughtfully, "I wonder if it's Al's?"

As if summoned by those words a harried looking boy poked his head in. "Have either of you seen a cat?"

Hermione smiled gently. "Yes, Alphonse-kun/ would you like to sit down for a minute?"

The boy cocked his head in confusion. "Hawkeye? And Colonel Mustang? You're both here too?"

"Oh, is the Fullmetal shrimp here too?"

"Ah, yes, Mustang-san. And, uh, he's probably looking for me too."

"Well, I can't wait to see the shorty again., so you might as well wait here with us." Harry said with an evil smirk, which gained him a warning glare from Hermione.

* * *

><p>AN:This is now its own story! I started it because I hadn't seen many Roy!Harry stories, and while it got away from me, I'm glad to be writing it. Also I would like to know what house you think they should be in, especially Al and Riza.<p>

So, for how they got reincarnated, and this is following the manga timeline, they all "die" in the giant transmutation circle and the Gate, sneaky bastard that it is, decided to use the energy to send them to the HP world and set everything to rights in the FMA world rather than let Father gain power.

I hope you all like it!

Don't forget to review!

~Sayanora!


	2. In Which It All Goes Downhill

Chapter Two – In which it all goes downhill…

**It starts on the train**

It takes Draco more time than he'd like to ditch his stalker, but he finally manages it without going out a window. Of course, he then had to find his brother without running into them again, he was successful in that too. Ignoring the two people sharing a compartment with his brother, Draco zeroed in on the kitten purring in Neville's lap.

"Is that a cat, Neville?" Draco asked as his eyed twitched.

"Yes…" Neville replied hesitantly.

"Is it YOUR cat, Neville?" Draco growled, teeth grinding with barely repressed fury, because his foolish little brother had obviously _bought_ the damned thing so Draco couldn't just throw it out the nearest window.

When Neville didn't answer, Draco opened his mouth to once again expound his modified reasons why they couldn't have a cat, only for Neville to interrupt him with a shout.

"I won't let you take Havoc!"

This had everyone in the car pausing as they imagined Lieutenant Havoc sporting cat ears and a tail along with his ever present cigarette.

The aftermath of the pause, however, made Draco finally notice the others in the compartment. Because the black-haired boy, who was sitting opposite his impressionable little brother, shoulder's were shaking with barely repressed laughter.

"What are you laughing at, bastard?" Draco growled as he immediately took it as an insult.

Still snickering, Harry replied, "Still short on vocabulary there I see, Fullmetal."

"Who are you calling so short a breath of wind could blow him away!" Draco shouted, before blinking and narrowing his eyes. "How do you know that name?"

"I'm hurt, Fullmetal, I really am. After all, even Alphonse managed to recognize me." Harry drawled, with a slight sniff.

Draco growled. "Colonel Bastard."

"Maybe you aren't so short-sighted after all, Fullmetal. Although, technically, I am no longer a Colonel, as I have been demoted to a mere celebrity pawn."

"A mere celebrity? Only you could be such a snobbish bastard. I'm surprise Hawkeye ever put up with you."

"Someone had to make sure the paperwork got done." Hermione interjected calmly.

Suddenly confronted with the identity of the fourth person in the compartment, Draco could only gape at her in shock, allowing her to fully introduce herself.

"My current name is Hermione Granger, although you know me as Riza Hawkeye. And Colonel Mustang is now Harry Potter."

Draco replied somewhat dazedly, "I am Draco Malfoy."

After blinking a few times, he turned back to Harry, and smirked, "You know, bastard, celebrity's putting it a bit mildly."

Harry returned his smirk, motioning for Draco to sit, and they passed the rest of the train ride catching up.

And that is how they finally came together.

**And plans are made**

Hermione was not an easy sort, and the Hat could see from her memories that none of them would be, as they were each a mix of two Houses. Hermione, for example, was incredibly brave and courageous but also loyal to the bone to those she considered friends. After a few seconds deliberation, the Hat decided that she was much more of a Hufflepuff than a Gryffindor, so that was where she went.

By the time Neville was to be sorted, the Hat had a plan, which if it had to say, was quite a cunning plan which involved each of them going to a different house. After all, it was past time to put an end to inter-house rivalries. Still Neville needed to be sorted, and while he was an even mix between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, his thought on how the Hat could talk made him a shoo-in for Ravenclaw.

Draco was next and, in a clear departure from every other Malfoy to pass under the Hat's brim, would never fit into Slytherin – unless, of course, the Hat _wanted_ to kill off the entire House. However, despite the fact that he might have been a picture perfect Ravenclaw, the Hat sorted him into Gryffindor. Because for all of Draco's desire to learn, it was driven by his desire to protect, and he was loud, outspoken, and brash, and refused to bow to anyone – which was picture perfect Gryffindor.

Harry, despite being last, was still carefully examined. After all, there was no point putting a child in a House where they would never belong just for the sake of furthering a few of the Hat's plans. Of course, the Hat needn't have bothered, because Harry was, if nothing else, a Slytherin. While Harry would have fit in almost any House, he was simply meant for Slytherin. He was just as ambitious as Roy ever was, and he already had plans for modernizing the wizarding world and bringing it into the twenty-first century. Being in the pure-blood house would only help him, provided he got at least a few of them on his side, of course.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this chapter is so short and abrupt, I just wanted to get this out, and my muse isn't being very cooperative with giving me ideas. I hope I explained why they went into the Houses they did well enough, and please let me know if y'all have any questions. And, <strong>Svarra<strong>, thanks for the suggestions! Also, **Amazingly happy**, Ron is currently a teeny-tiny part of this story, as he's not my favorite character and rather hard for me to write.

Currently, Hughes is the only other person who is for sure going to be reincarnated (and I'm thinking about Nina), and will appear during second year as a firsty. (correct guesses get cyber cookies!) I do need to figure out his house though, so please give me ideas and a good reason why to put him there! And the same for anyone else, because as long as they have a good reason to be reincarnated I will try to fit them into the story. The Sins are the only exceptions, and if you want them go to my other fic The Seven Deadly Sins.

Now to answer a few other reviews!

**Fluehatraya - **^_^ I am very glad you liked it!

**Manga154 - ***wink*wink* Maaayyybbeee….

**TristaDen – **I think that's a pretty interesting, to have Luna instead of Hermione.

To everyone else – I am very glad that you liked it!

Please don't forget to review!

~Sayanora!


	3. For Everybody Else

Chapter Three – … For Everyone Else

**Alliances**

It was in the first Potions class with the Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses that the impossible occurred. This impossibility was the formation of an alliance between two members of the different houses. And not just any two people, but Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Or rather, the dire enemies Edward Elric and Roy Mustang. All in all, it was a prodigious and long- lasting development, and it all happened thanks to Snape.

Because Snape, being Snape, challenged Harry, questioning his potions knowledge, and even going so far as to ask questions that not even a seventh year would know. Of course, Snape got angrier and angrier with every question that Harry answered correctly. And while Draco wasn't quite sure want had gotten into his godfather, but Snape was being a bully, and Edward _hated_ bullies.

If Snape had known of the havoc that alliance would cause, he would've run screaming from the castle.

**Consequences**

Now, it should be stated early on that the consequences of Snape's actions were quite far reaching, and while Snape took the brute in the beginning, it eventually spread far beyond him.

It starts innocently enough, because after all, they _are_ first years and they don't have their familiar companion of alchemy. So all they can do is things like change the color of Snape's robes. At least, that is, until Draco catches the attention of the prankster twins. With that, Snape's life becomes hell.

With the twin's greater knowledge of spells, Harry and Draco's truly devious ideas became possible – such as a prank that had Snape sing everyone's praises, _literally_.

After that, it was only a matter of time before the pranks spread through the castle.

**Life and Times**

While it would be false to say that the Amestrians spent all their time with their housemates, they did try to make friends, with varying levels of success. Of course, those levels of success had a direct correlation to how their housemates' reacted to their placement.

Draco, unsurprisingly, had the hardest time. Most of his housemates treated him like he was going to murder them all in their sleep, and his yearmates were the worst, lead as they were by the piglet – also known as Ronald Weasley (Of course, only the Amestrians could understand why Draco preferred to call him Taishoku*). However, after the twins took to hanging out with him after one of Draco's pranks on the piggish Weasley, suddenly all of his housemates had other things that needed to be done instead of helping little Ronald.

Neville, on the other hand, had a similar, but different, issue. Namely, the fact that majority of his house were anti-social bookworms. As such, friendship was hard to come by. However, he did manage to become friends with his roommate, Terence, or Terry, Boot, and a girl who reminded him of a slightly less violent Winry, who went by Mandy, short for Amada, Brocklehurst.

Hermione had a slightly easier time with making friends, largely due to her house's reputation of friendliness. Not that she minded having a few girl friends in the form of Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones, as she found it quite nice to have someone to talk to besides the boys.

Harry, in a distinct departure from his friends, (_especially_ Draco) has his entire house as his willing sycophants. After all, his entire house understood and wanted the power that came with being friends with the Boy-Who-Lived. Unfortunately for them, Harry knew that too, and wasn't squeamish about using their desires to benefit him. In fact, only one of his housemates broke through his self-imposed shell, and that was Blaise Zabini, who reminded Harry of Miles and Falman.

**Halloween**

It seemed that the youngest Weasley at Hogwarts had no brain cells. Not only had he been spending the last two months waging a one man war against Harry and Draco, but he'd also, in full view of Draco and Hermione, no less, insulted Hannah when she attempted to help him in Charms. It was almost like he wanted the reborn Amestrians to hate him.

Unfortunately for both Ronald and Hannah, they decided to call an impromptu meeting for a little _planning_. So it wasn't until dinner, when Hermione realized that Hannah wasn't there, that they realized that she was in more danger than ever. Sharing a look, it took them no time at all to sneak out of the Great Hall and follow Hermione to the girl's restroom closest to the Charms classroom – because each of them thought they were prepared to at least inconvenience a troll, should it come along.

Which, of course, it did. Just as they were getting ready to sneak out of the restroom, the troll shuffled right on in. Their reactions to this occurrence, to one in the know, were quite expected. Hannah, of course, fainted. Harry snapped his fingers instinctively, while Draco clapped his hands together at the same time, and when nothing happened, they both started swearing angrily. Neville hesitantly readied his wand, mind racing for a spell that would be useful, while Hermione, ever prepared, pulled out her going away gift from her grandfather – a 9mm. Suffice it to say, the Troll did not stay long, not after Hermione's first shot tore through its kneecap and her second passed dangerously closed to its head.

After that day, both Harry and Draco threw themselves into the study of the Alchemy of this world, as they tried to figure out how to replicate what they knew. While that is not to say that Neville did not help, he was just more concerned with getting Hermione to teach him how to shoot. Hermione, on her part, set about finding a way to get more guns in Hogwarts, as she felt very venerable with only her 9mm and her 22.

**Meetings**

The four Amestrians get together at least once a week in one of the unused classrooms, and this is where they make their plans. Here, and only here, do they talk of Amestris. Here, they talk freely of Alchemy and life as they knew it. Here they are themselves.

It is during one such meeting that they talk about the aftermath of the Troll, and why the boys could not access their Alchemy despite having all meet the Gate. But it is Riza who asks the most important question – why had they never used Alchemy before Hogwarts? While that point stuns the boys, it also gives them a starting point.

In the end, however, they have only theories – although they do agree that their Alchemic power became magic and they must now figure out how to channel that magic into new Alchemic circles. This, of course, is something that both Roy and Ed throw themselves into – because fighting without Alchemy fells like fighting without a limb. All the while, Riza and Al sit it out and watch the two boys work themselves into a frenzy – because _somebody_ has to make sure that they take care of themselves.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I'm moving much faster than I expected through the first book. As far as I can tell, there's about one or two more chapters left before I move on to Book 2.<p>

So, I don't know how many of you have ever fired a handgun, but a 9mm is badass. It has huge amounts of recoil, and as such it can be very hard for women in particular to fire accurately. Just so everybody knows.

Also, Taishoku means Gluttony in Japanese - at least according to my Japanese dictionary.

Anyway! Now for reviews!

Everybody who guessed for Hughes – YAY! *throws virtual confetti* You are all right! Now, a question – should I include Armstrong? If yes, who should it be? I have an idea, but I'm open to suggestion.

Also, vote for Hughes's house – poll on my profile!

Amazingly Happy: Of course I replied! Thank you, and I hope you like this chapter too!

Manga154: Not too sure yet on Dumbledore. I'm thinking "manipulative for the greater good", currently.

MegaKiraraLover: Maybe. Maybe. *wink*

Umei no Mai: Why, thank you.

Everybody else: Thank you for reviewing! They are love!

Please don't forget to review!

~Sayanora!


	4. Yuletide Chaos

Chapter four - Yuletide Chaos

**Winter Break**

The weeks leading up to the end of the term were noted by their suspicious quiet, as Harry and Draco were engrossed in their research. However, that did not deter the twins from pulling them away for an all out prank war in the days before the students boarded the train. With the twin pitting themselves against the Amestrian pair, an unholy terror was rained upon the residents of Hogwarts.

And unholy it was, since the warring pairs held nothing sacred, hexing everything from meals to random stretches of hallway to every door in the castle. Eventually however, Draco and Harry had to admit defeat, and vow to study even harder so that they could beat the twins the next time.

Then, it was winter break, one which was much quieter than usual as the majority of the students suddenly developed a pressing desire to return home. Due to the resulting quiet, the Amestrian pair once again immersed themselves in their study, even dragging Riza and Al into it. Which was a good thing, because it was Riza who found the connection - Runes.

When the library was shown to have an appalling lack of books on the subject, despite its place as one of the classes they could start taking in third year, Ed and Roy shared a mutinous look and a nod. Ed, the only one with an owl, stormed up to the Owlery to request a catalog from Flourish and Blotts, and Roy plucked the three rune books off the shelf and settled down to read.

**Gifts**

Even though they have all known each other for an entire lifetime, it is surprisingly hard for them to figure out what to give each other for Christmas. They spend weeks, months even, going through various gift catalogs both magical and non just to figure out what they _can _give. Still, the weeks before break find them in an ordering frenzy as they try to dodge each other for not only the ordering of the gifts, but also the recieval. Luckily, they all manage to have something by the time Christmas Eve rolls around and they gather in one of their many meeting rooms.

For Riza, her presents included a pair of magical goggles aptly named Hawk's Eyes from Al, a charmed gun care kit with enough supplies to let her clean all of the Amestrian armories at least ten times over from Ed, and a self-satisfied later from Roy.

Al received a set of muggle gardening books and seeds from Ed, a collection of books on various martial arts from Roy, and a book on Kneazles and cats as magical familiars.

Ed, who was surprisingly silent about actually celebrating a holiday, got several books on organic chemistry and quantum physics and mechanics from Riza, a book on magical Alchemic feats such as the Philospher's Stone from Al, and even though he would never say it aloud, the best gift ever from Roy - an exact replica of his old red jacket, with additional warming and cooling charms.

Roy, looking incredibly smug - too smug, according to Ed - received a book set on magical fires and explosives from Al, a plain, nonmagical chess set from Riza, and grudgingly, he received 3 pairs of white gloves from Ed.

And while Riza and Al went on to talk about what they might be getting from their families, they studiously ignored the blush on Ed's checks nor the choked quality of Roy's voice when he thanked Ed.

**Hustle and Bustle**

Each of them has a surprise awaiting them that Christmas Eve, although it takes some of them longer to notice it than others.

For Riza, it is impossible for her to miss. Because sleeping in the middle of her bed when she comes up after dinner is Roy's present - a black and white German Shepard that looks so much like her Hayate. She refuses to admit it, but she squeals, loudly. And for the rest of her break, she either spends with her puppy or thanking Roy via glomping every time she sees him.

For Ed, he isn't _allowed _to miss it, because it accosts him in the form of the twins on Christmas morning and forces him into a bright red sweater. He is somewhat stunned by the gift, but he somehow gets the gist that Mrs. Weasley made him the sweater because he was friends with the twins from the twin-speak. And, despite its unexpectedness, he kind of likes it, because it _is _bright red - just like his jacket.

For Al, it is a letter from his grandmother. He ignores it for several days, because he is sure that is full of insults and recriminations, but when he finally opens it, he finds it full of praise and promises - for a new wand, more plants, and a bigger library. Somehow, though, despite the fact he had hoped for his grandmother's exceptance, it had stopped mattering - and it hadn't mattered in a long time. And he didn't quite know what to make of that revelation.

Roy, on the other hand, walked past his surprise everyday, completely unaware that it was even _his_. In fact, it took Blaise, the only other Slytherin who stayed over the holidays, throwing the package into Roy's face the morning before everybody came back, for Roy to realize it was there. Largely, this is was because the package sat innocuously underneath the small tree decorating the Common Room, which was someplace he had no reason to be looking under, as he was expecting no presents except those he had already gotten from his friends. Still, once he saw what was in the package, he was annoyed that he _hadn't _looked. After all, Ed was going to be so jealous when he saw Roy's new invisibility cloak.

**Mirror Mirror**

Dumbledore spends the nights following Christmas watching and waiting for Harry to appear. It is an entirely pointless exersice, because Harry has no reason to be wandering the castle at night, even if he had _had _the cloak, because he's not looking for information on the Philosopher's Stone or even just willing to waste sleep just to sneak around the castle at night. However, Dumbledore forget, or maybe just doesn't realize, that Harry and his friends avidly explore during the _day_.

In fact, after Roy finishes crowing about his Invisiblity Cloak and Al distracts Ed from his sulk with a piece of pie, that is exactly what they do. They almost miss the small side room containing the Mirror, but Al quite literally stumbles onto it. It takes them almost no time at all to decipher the phrase crowning its frame, although it is Riza who speaks.

"A mirror that shows your heart's desire. I've read stories about a mirror like this. It was designed by a particularly nasty warlock to protect his things, because, supposedly, people got so enamoured with what they saw that they'd waste away in front of the mirror." she finished with a hint of disgust.

"That sounds ... dangerous." Al said hesitantly, his eyes wide.

"Aa. And even if it's not the same exact mirror, it is very dangerous to have in a school full of children. So we should leave." Riza declared, giving the two boys staring at the mirror a pointed look that was completely ignored.

"Nii-san?"

That seemed to break the Mirror's hold on Ed, who turned and tugged on Roy's sleeve, growling half heartedly, "Come on, bastard."

Roy turned, as if in a daze, and had to be practically dragged from the room. Because he had caught a glimpse of the Mirror's image, it's impossible chance. Because it was impossible for him to be surrounded by his friends and family of both worlds, with blue alchemic energy crackling around him.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry this is so <em>late<em>! It was largely Christmas/gifts that threw me off, because when I originally planned this section out, I had the boys able to use alchemy. But when I changed my mind, lots of stuff had to be changed.

That said, the poll for Hughes house will be closing in about a week, cause I have another one that will be going up. Although, while I'm not surprised almost everybody voted for either Slytherin or Hufflepuff (which are pretty much tied, by the way.), hardly anyone voted for Ravenclaw. Y'all do realize he was head of the _intelligence _department, right?

Also, for everybody who told me to include Armstrong, thanks! And, just so you know he doesn't _have _to go to Hogwarts. Just keep that in mind. Now, he's not going to enter the story for a _long _time, but still.

Now, reviews!

whisperfur - In this case, its not so much that I hate Ron, its just that I have a hard time writing him, and since I don't like him I'm not going to put in the effort to include him. That said, I think he would make a good Breda, but I'm not going to bring the entire FMA cast into Potterverse - only those who could have legitimately died either before or during the battle with Father.

And Deadly Sin of Mine? If you really want to write version of this you can, just let me know so that I can check it out!

Anyway, I hope everyone likes this chapter and please don't forget to review!

~Sayanora!


	5. Falling Down

Chapter Five - Falling Down

**Flurry**

The rest of the year flies by, and before the Amestrian quartet realizes it, the end of the year exams are almost upon them. Of course, despite begin overprepared - they are all up to the level required of students in their third year due to all of their extracurricular studying - they all spend the week leading up to the exam in a flurry of frenzied studying, and they all threaten their dormmates at least once.

In the end, they needn't've bothered. They all fly through the exams, sometimes even faster than each other. So while they are all at the tops of their classes, they each have classes where they are the highest scoring student. Because Ed excels at Transfiguration and Astronomy, Al at Herbology, Roy at Charms and Potions, and Riza at History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

With that over, they settle down to enjoy the peaceful early summer weather.

It doesn't last.

**See no Evil**

It starts Al going missing. He had wanted to ask McGonagall a question about his exam, but when he hadn't reappeared after a couple of hours, Ed roused the other two from their pre-holiday summer stupor to go find his brother (who Ed figured had gotten distracted by something cute). Except, he is nowhere to be found. McGonagall, looking harried behind her towering stack of books, informs them that she hasn't seen Al since their practical the day before, and he isn't in either the Library or the Ravenclaw common room. By the time they finish looking, it is almost dinner, so the three Amestrians hope, despite the worry tugging at their guts, that they had just missed him, and that he'll be down there, waiting for them with his ever present smile.

He isn't.

Instead, a simple note rests at Roy's usual place at the Slytherin table, guarded by an obviously worried Blaise. Because the note reads as such - You can find your friend at the end of the forbidden corridor. Blaise doesn't ask any questions, doesn't have to, because he has seen who is missing out of Harry's tight knit group of friends, and he fleeting feels sorry for whoever has taken Neville. Because for all that Harry's only eleven, only a first year, there's a fire in his eyes and a growl echoing at the base of his throat that promises retribution. So Blaise knows someone is screwed, because, for all that Draco would deny it, as loudly as humanly possible, Harry is the leader of his little group. So Blaise feels his pity is entirely justified.

**Picking up Pieces**

It takes less than a second for Harry to read and memorize the offending note, even less for his hand to spasm, crumpling the parchment in his fist. He doesn't even have to stop and think, he just turns on his heel and stalks out of the hall. He is almost halfway to the dungeons by the time Draco and Hermione catch up to him, and Hermione has to coax him to release his death grip on the note. But once she does, she just has to glance at it before she clenches her jaw and wordlessly hands it over to Draco.

The minute Ed's hands close around the note, Roy growls, "Meet me in front of the library in half an hour with anything that you have that might be useful. Ed," Roy pauses, concern lacing his voice, "do you think you can go through Al's things, or should I?"

Ed jerked his head in a terse nod. "I'll take care of it."

"Then let's go."

**Gates of Hell**

When they meet in front of the library, they quickly claim one of the unused classrooms that dot the hallway, and pile what they've gathered in the middle of the floor. Roy starts with his invisibility cloak and a rather frightenly large pile potions, largely because they're mostly flammable or explosive. Riza throws in her expanded gun collection, since her grandfather gave her three for Christmas. And Ed adds in a simple flute that he explains by saying that Al used it in his garden, because many magical plants and creatures could be soothed by the sound of music - no matter how bad it might be to human ears.

Which turns out to be useful, because after they use the hidden passageway that resides in the corner of the room and exists just across from the forbidden corridor, they find a Cerebus lying in wait behind the locked door. A very unhappy Cerebus, which calms right down when Riza snatches the flute from Ed's limp hands and begins to play. In fact, it seems to fall into a deep sleep. But this is no comfort to the trio, because this is the forbidden corridor, and whatever's down there should have better, _stronger_, protections. And there is something ominous about that lack.

* * *

><p>AN: And ... Cut! I really do hate to end it here, but I want to put everything else in one chapter so that I don't have more than one cliff hanger. Also, when I started this chapter, I came to a somewhat scary realization - I hadn't planned on how to get them down the trapdoor. I mean, I had planned for them to completely pwn the challenges, but since they hasn't been following the bread crumbs, they had no reason to <em>go<em>. So, let's just say that took several false starts. First, I was going to have Harry's scar hurt, but really? How would scar hurting equal go down forbidden corridor? Then the twins were going to ask for help in finding a missing Ron - but then, why? Not to mention how? But abduction seemed like a good idea and somehow Neville won (?) the coin toss between him and Riza. Because, to me, he's always been everybody's little brother, and also I think that Roy sees both Ed and Al as under his protection. Does that make sense?

Now, reviews!

DustBunnyQueen – You are the first person to think like I do, because he was the first person to come to mind for me. And if you don't mind, I might just use that line when I get to that book.

Manga-154 – Not sure about the automail. Frankly, I haven't thought about it, but I might.

9foxgrl - *laughs evilly* Oh the ideas, the IDEAS!

LadyKakashiSensei – I was thinking about both of those people for those two characters, although Nina I'm still not sure about.

Thanks for all the other reviews, and input, and I hope everyone likes this chapter! Don't forget to review!

~Sayanora!


	6. Down, Swinging

Chapter Six - Down, Swinging

**Leap of Faith **

Roy's first step upon pulling open the trapdoor to Riza's decidedly militaristic tune is to drop down one of his vials of non-burning bluebell flame. Which promptly latches onto the now shrinking patch of Devil's Snare. Luckily for the trio, there was still enough to cushion their landing. And Roy took no chances, keeping his more flammable potions within easy reach before dropping through the trapdoor.

The Devil's Snare, however, tries nothing, and he is quickly joined by Ed and Riza. Without speaking a word, the trio sets off into the blue-tinted gloom towards the door at the end of the darkness.

**Speechless **

It makes his throat constrict and his heart pound, the thought of what could be happening to his brother. Fear is outweighing anger, and it clouds his mind to anything but the horrifying what-ifs. Ed is no stranger to pain, or loss, but the fact that it was so easy for his brother to disappear terrifies him. He is glad, although he'll never admit it, that the Bastard took control of the situation. Because it still hasn't sunk in, not quite yet, that is brother has been taken, and without Riza and Roy, he might still be sitting at dinner, worrying away the seconds.

But that's ok, because once they find Al, Ed'll be angry enough for all of them. Then he sees the flying keys, and he's speechless for a whole nother reason.

**Checkmate **

Between the three of them, here is no need to fly around after the keys. Because with Ed's insatiable curiosity driven skills, and Roy's survival based ones, they can pick almost any lock.

On top of that, Riza learned early on that if Roy was going to do any work at all, she had to be able to get through his locked office door. Either by conventional lock picking or through judicious application of thermite. Not even the chess game that follows throws them, because Roy is nothing if not good at chess.

So as Ed takes the place of a knight, Riza a castle and Roy a bishop, Roy plans his attack. With brutal efficiency, Roy demolishes the white pieces, carefully keeping them all away from potential danger. It takes him less than fifteen moves to position all of his pieces into a checkmate, earning him the white king's crown.

**Logic **

The next room is suspiciously empty, but they don't stop to worry. They do begin to, however, when the following room has flames covering the exits once they are all inside.

They share a nervous look before Riza picks up the paper sitting innocently in front of the vials on the table sitting innocently in the middle of the room. She reads it over a few times, her face twisting in confusion. "It's a logic puzzle?" She says hesitantly, almost as if it was too hard for her to understand.

Roy couldn't either, because all he could add was a rather unintelligent "Huh?"

"A logic puzzle?" Ed asked slowly, before his face split with a decidedly evil grin. "Well, that's great, isn't it? I mean after all, most 'normal' wizards don't have an ounce of common sense or logic, but we do, so we'll be fine!"

Riza and Roy blinked slowly in response, before a matching pair of predatory smirks spread across their faces. With that both Riza and Ed got to work attempting to make sense of the puzzle, while Roy wandered the room.

Eventually Roy stopped in front of the flames blocking the way onward. Looking over his shoulder at his friends, who were heatedly arguing over the contents of one of the vials, he decided against informing them of his current idea. Namely, that with a few of his flame-freezing potions, the logic puzzle would be unnecessary.

Of course, there was the slight possibility that it wouldn't work out, as his potions were the weakest version of the potion. (According to his book, it was about OWL level, and nowhere near as strong as a Masters version.) Still, if they did what they were supposed to, it would be worth it.

His decision made, Roy started digging through his bag of potions, stifling a shout of joy once he found the flame-freezing potion. Quickly uncorking the vial in his hand, he took a small sip, and was rewarded with the feeling of ice seeping through his veins. Then, before he could try to convince himself that it might be a bad idea, he stuck his arm into the flames. When it came back without a single singed fiber, what could only be described as a malicious smirk wrapped across his face.

"It doesn't matter." Roy's voice rang out, scything through Riza and Ed's argument over whether one or the vials was a poison. Immediately, they both were staring at Roy incredulously. Roy continued, ignoring their stares, by holding up his own potion. "Basically, you're looking for a flame-freezing potion, using that riddle as a guide. But why waste time looking when I have some ready to be used? And that I know will work?"

"That ... Actually makes sense, Bastard."

"Well I know -"

"Since you've figured that out Taicho, lets continue forward." Riza stepped in, calmly interrupting Roy before he could insult Ed.

Grumbling, Roy handed out the vials.

Then, as one, they went into the flames.

**Mirror, Mirror **

Quirrel expects Harry to come alone and defenseless. After all, he had made sure to leave only enough of the potion for Harry to come through - forcing him to leave the mudblood and the misguided Malfoy heir behind. In fact, he'd been so confident that the boy would be of no threat that he'd turned to the object of his current obsession - the Mirror of Erised. It, however, had been proving hard to control, but his master had promised him that the boy would be useful in that regard, once the boy arrived.

Neville, ignored as a means to an end, had successfully escaped the spell-ropes binding him, for once thankful for Izumi's eccentricities. He, unlike Quirrel, knew of Roy's unhealthily large stash of potions, so when all three of his friends burst into the room, he did not freeze in shock. Instead, he simultaneously registered that a small object was flying toward Quirrel's head and rolled out of the way, behind the only cover in the middle of the cavernous room - The Mirror of Erised.

Quirrel, while stupid, wasn't blind, and quickly erected a shield once he noticed what looked like a potion vial coming at his face. The potion splashed impotently against his shield, and then began to eat through the floor. 'That' Quirrel thought 'looks a lot like the NEWT level Dissolver potion, in my relatively inexpert opinion'. Of course such thoughts were soon erased from his mind as a blond blur tackled him to the floor and preceded to try and bash his face in.

"Where -" Quirrel felt his nose break. "is -" There went a tooth. "my -" Scratch that, his jaw was broken. "BROTHER!"

"Fullmetal, stand down."

Quirrel, with what little presence of mind he had left, wondered who in Merlin's name was a 'fullmetal'.

"Your brother is behind the mirror. Go make sure he's uninjured. Riza, guard Mr. Quirrel, if you will. I'm going to check on Alphonse-kun."

"Of course, Taicho." Riza replied, clicking the safety off of her pistol. Roy paused in front of the mirror, giving the brothers the illusion of privacy for just a bit longer, even though Ed was being very loud as he checked Al over for injuries. Reluctantly, Roy looked at the mirror's surface, and found himself staring back somberly. Or rather, how he had been when he'd last stood in front of the Gate, standing tall in his blue military uniform. Except that version Roy held a blood red stone, which, with an air of unwanted responsibility, he slipped into his pocket. And right into Roy's own.

That was when Dumbledore barged into the room to "rescue" them.

* * *

><p>AN: Um... Don't kill me? Most of this chapter had been written a month ago, but that last section just didn't want to come. And since I didn't want a second cliffhanger, I waited. However! The next chapter should cover both the end of first year and the start of second, as well as the mystery of the stone and some introductions! That said, I'm still trying to decide which canon to follow for the stone, and whether to destroy it or not. So, suggestions anyone, for either?<p>

Now reviews!

ultima-owner - Yep, even if it is more of marching tune.

9foxgurl and DustBunnyQueen - *cackle* Yes, it will be AWESOME!

Please don't forget to review!

~Ja Mata ne!


	7. Save Me

Chapter Seven - Save Me

**To The Rescue**

As Dumbledore burst into the room, Roy finished taking two quick steps to the side of the mirror to squat at Al's feet. Riza, in time with her leader, smoothly slipped her gun away and pulled out her wand, always ensuring that she covered Quirrell. Ed and Al, on the other hand, remained hidden by the mirror, so they could share a smirk, because the one thing they could all agree on was a healthy distrust of authority figures.

Dumbledore, however, hurried into the room as fast as his geriatric bones could carry him, sure that he was needed to save poor Harry from a terrible fate. And Harry's friends, of course, but mostly Harry. So when he came upon the scene at the end of the third floor corridor, with Miss Granger standing defensively over Professor Quirrell, and Harry squatting next to _something _behind the Mirror, most likely checking on Mr. Longbottom, well, Dumbledore nearly suffered a heart attack. He nearly had a second when, just after he appeared, Professor Quirrell gave an unholy shriek before collapsing as if his strings had been cut. Then, a black mist rose out of Quirrell's body and rushed out of the room, narrowly missing Dumbledore in its haste to escape.

Stunned, Dumbledore numbly ushered the children out of the room and up to the Hospital Wing. He only narrowly missed running into several walls and suits of armor, and he did completely miss he fact that he was actually guiding _four _children, not _three_.

And he never thought to inquire about the fate of the Stone until several weeks later, long after the children had left for the year, when he finally noticed that it had gone missing.

**Sticks and Stones**

There may as well have been an elephant in the middle of the room, taking the place of the undesired and imposing silent weight that the knowledge of the innocent looking red stone sitting at the bottom of Roy's trunk brought to the group. They skirted around the subject, never daring to acknowledge it. Because they, better that any, knew of its destructive potential, and have no desire to unleash its uncontrollable power on the world.

Instead, they talk of summer plans and alchemic research. They speculate about grades and new defence teachers. But all the while, no matter how hard they try to ignore it, the knowledge of the Philosopher's Stone and its Maker festers.

**Confiscate**

While the Amestrians occasionally exchange letters, they are far more likely to either call or floo each other. However, the ever dedicated Dobby manages to steal half a dozen letters. Not that it really matters, as Longbottom Manor repels uninvited beings and Harry has been there for a week by the time Dobby finally decides to talk to him. Of course, Dobby doesn't let such a thing set him back from his goal.

However, when his back-up plan to save the Great Harry Potter from going to Hogwarts by keeping him from getting on the Hogwarts' Express becomes impossible because of the Bad Master, he begins to feel a niggle of despair when he irons his ears for his failure.

**Flash**

It starts when a first year hesitantly enters the compartment where Roy is waiting for Riza to return with Ed and Al and asks to sit. Roy, engrossed in a Potions manual, negligently agrees. He begins to regret it when a picture gets shoved in his face. It's a picture that, under any other circumstance, Roy might have labeled as cute, detailing a small girl on a hot pink tricycle. However, right now, it was just plain annoying.

Roy felt his eyebrow twitch violently as the boy began monologuing. "This is my little sister! Only three years old and she's already able to follow me around like my own little escort of cuteness! Her name's Alicia, isn't that just the most adorable name you've ever heard? And here's one of her singing, she has the voice of an angel, I tell you! It's like listening -" As the boy continued his rant, Roy felt a twinge of irritated nostalgia, because this boy was acting just like -

Roy felt more than saw the blinding flash of light from the camera as sight had been temporarily taken from him, and couldn't help the growl that escaped him. "Damnit, Maes! Did you have to blind me with that infernal device of yours?!"

Silence greeted him as he slowly blinked spots from his eyes, so he began mentally berating himself for snapping. However, instead of the hurt look he was expecting the boy to be wearing once his vision cleared, Roy found the boy was giving him a look of wonder. In fact, his eyes were twinkling in a way that reminded Roy of the first time Maes got good blackmail material on their commanding officer.

"Roy?" The boy whispered breathlessly.

Roy blinked rapidly, and would have sworn upon all he believed in that his eyes _weren't _wet. "Maes."

Maes broke into a wide grin. "Technically it's Colin Creevey, but what can you do when you're reborn?" He replied with a semi-helpless shrug. "Did anyone else come back?"

Roy nodded. "Riza came back, her name's Hermione Granger, as well as Ed and Al who are Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom respectively. And my name is Harry Potter."

Maes whistles lowly, before smirking evilly. "And they didn't believe me."

Roy's eyes narrowed. "What?"

Maes shrugged dismissively. "Just the others."

At Roy's answering growl, he hurriedly continued. "Alex and Olivier didn't think anyone else would be coming back, and I did."

Roy felt his head begin to pound at the mere thought of having to deal with _them _again, even if Maes was right with his continued nattering that they are living in foreign countries. Of course, that was when the rest of the Amestrians decided to finally enter the compartment.

**Boshi**

When the Hat was set upon the Creevey boy's head, it was all it could do to keep from cackling evilly. Because never in its wildest ideas had it ever expected _more _of them. Shuffling happily on the boy's head instead, it settled down to begin the sorting.

Oddly, the boy _wanted _to go to Slytherin, but the Hat rejected that house immediately. The boy was just too _loyal_. Oh, he was smart, incredibly so, and just foolishly brave enough to maybe fit in the Lion's Den, but he was willing to work hard, and so _loyal_, that the Hat refused to consider any other House. No matter how much the boy wanted to protest. So off the boy went to Hufflepuff.

However, it was kindness that lead the Hat to putting the young girl from the middle of this sorting into Ravenclaw - for she was simply looking for her big brother.

* * *

><p>AN: This was incredibly satisfying to write! (Probably because I'm cackling evilly at my plans for the rest of the story.) Anyway, I've added the last three Amestrians that have been reborn (or at least mentioned them), and there will be <em>no one <em>else. I mean, I've got Roy, Riza, Ed, Al, and Hughes officially in the story, with Nina coming soon, with the Armstrong siblings mentioned and set to appear in a few years, storywise. So don't ask for anyone else! Although, if anyone wants to guess which HP characters the last three characters are, you are welcome to for virtual cookies.

Also, I'm fairly positive Colin's sister is an OC, but frankly, it just didn't seem right for him _not _to have a little girl to fawn over. (And Dennis was just too old.) Besides, she's not going to ever show up in person, after all, she's three, so any and all flames will be ignored. And as for why Colin doesn't mention Nina, as far as I can tell he never meets her in person. In fact, as far as I can tell, in the manga, Maes only ever sees her after she's been splattered all over an alley by Scar. Because I don't believe that Maes and Shou Tucker had a working relationship, so he had no reason to recognize her soul.

On a different note, boshi means hat in Japanese.

And finally, this is my last chapter for a while. Not out of choice, mind, but my computer finally up and died, making it hard for me to type and post. (In fact, I'm only getting this posted because of the lovely school computers at my college, but such is life.) That said, I will still be writing, so hopefully I can have plenty to post once I get a new computer.

That said, I hope everyone likes this chapter and please don't forget to review!

~Ja ne!


End file.
